Best Snow Days Ever!
by youngestmoney116
Summary: What happens when fourteen idiots are snowed inside for a week, with nothing to do but have fun, eat, sleep, and fight? Pairings include: Nalu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale, Miraxus, Stingyu, and Rougana.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters used in this story. Anyway, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Snowed in

* * *

_The morning was bleak. A pale blue dusted the skies of Fiore, telling anyone and everyone to stay inside where it was warm. Most guilds were closed in this time because it was said that a blizzard would come soon. No one doubted it. However, if you listened closely, you could hear the sound of boisterous laughter coupled with angered shouts and mild taunting. These hysterical noises came from a guild...a true guild. A guild full of compassion and strength. Humility and justice. Love and friendship. Togetherness...and a few dumb asses. This guild was none other than_ Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Ha! Take that, ya ice freak!" Natsu shouted as he heaved a snow ball the size of his own head toward the ice mage. Gray smoothly maneuvered his way under the snow ball (ducked) just as Lucy finished making her own snow ball from behind him.

As soon as she stood up, the blond was met with the frigid sensation of a mega-sized snow ball to her face. On impact, she did a full backflip and landed on her stomach. "Lucy!Oh Shit!" Natsu scrambled to the celestial mage, while passing a very amused ice mage. "Oh-oh, I can't breathe." Gray was still laughing at the comical mishap that had just taken place.

"Hey ice perv, you just made me hit my own girlfriend!" His nostrils flared as he pulled Lucy into his lap. Gray's demeanor immediately changed into hostility.

"It's not my fault you threw the freaking snow ball!"

"Well you shouldn't have ducked!"

"What was I supposed to do, let it hit _me_ in the face?!"

"UH, YEAH!"

"I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude!"

"Well I'm getting sick and tired of your face!"

By this time the two already had their foreheads pressed together while insulting each other. Lucy laughed at how childish they were being. After hearing her laughter, Natsu's mood brightened significantly. "Come on Luce, let's go build a fort!" The pink & yellow haired duo, then ran off to find Happy, and build their precious fort.

* * *

Sting did another forward roll as Gajeel came close to pelting him with many snow balls. Both of his hands were turned into metal scoops, while Lily made the snowballs for him. "Quit squirming, Blondie!" He exclaimed , smirking as he hit the blond a few more times with the frozen ammunition.

Sting hid behind a tree, simultaneously making a snow ball similar to Natsu's in size."are you ready Lector?" he grinned as well as making the final touches on the ball."I was born ready Sting-kun!" Lector shouted excitedly and hurriedly into the ball.

"Alright! This is gonna be sick!" He then threw the snowball, as Gajeel approached, the light dragon slayer chanting his favorite saying: "Float like a Lector...!" Lector then burst out of the snowball, his fist protruding forward. "Sting like a Sting...kun!"

Startled by the the sudden impact, Gajeel stumbled back a bit, wiping his face too, so he wouldn't rust. He growled,but a chuckle escaped not long after, as he saw that the blond and his exceed were no longer in sight.

* * *

Rogue smiled down at Frosch, both of them rolling the snow ball for the middle of their snow man, while the adorable exceed told his best friend about his favorite ice cream. Suddenly, the shadow dragon slayer felt a tap on his shoulder. Curious as to who it was, he turned around, only to be met by a face full of snow.

Hastily, he wiped his face to catch a glimpse of the moron who did that. Of course he wasn't surprised to find his twin pointing at him and laughing like a maniac, but Sting yelped when he saw Rogue building a regular sized snow ball, and ran. As soon as he threw it he regretted it, because Sting jumped out the way at the last second.

What met the snow ball was none other than Fairy Tail's card mage, Cana Alberona. She turned, and looked around confusedly, ending her conversation with Lisanna at the same trying to scope out her attacker. When her eyes landed on him, Rogue stuttered, trying to explain the situation. Cana smiled.

He was cut off mid-sentence though, as a snow ball hit _his_ shoulder this time, and he looked at her incredulously. She covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed lightly, starting up a conversation with him in the process."Why do you look so confused, it's a snow ball fight right? We should have some fun."

She wiped the rest of the snow off her shoulder as she finished."Fro thinks so too." Frosch had been so quiet, that Rogue had forgotten he was with them. Cana's eyes widened at how cute the exceed was. Without thinking, she charged forward hoisting up the little green cat and hugging him to her chest.

_'He's so cute! Now I know why levy does this.' _

This time Cana was cut out of her thoughts as she felt snow hit her back. She turned around to find Rogue repeatedly tossing and catching another one in his hand. Cana laughed and started running, Fro still in her arms as Rogue chased after her.

If you looked hard enough, you could see a faint smile make its way onto his face.

* * *

Still thinking Rogue was hot on his tail, Sting sprinted forward with Lector on his shoulders. He would not give Rogue the satisfaction of catching him. As it turns out, Rogue wasn't even paying any attention to Sting, and was chasing Cana in the complete opposite direction of the light dragon slayer.

Soon enough, he spotted one of his comrades and ran to approach her.

"It's so nice that you guys could hang out with us." Lucy smiled at Yukino, while also watching her boyfriend and Gray exchange snow balls from the safety of their forts. Yukino smiled as she watched the two as well."Yes, we would never miss a chance to do something as fun as this with you guys. We-"

The white haired girl was yanked off of her feet, as Sting pulled her hand and kept running."Come on Yukino, lets build a fort like Natsu-san!" The girl did not protest as she was dragged away by her comrade.

* * *

Jellal threw another snow ball at Laxus, the latter ready to ambush but ended up with said snow in the middle of his face. The bluenette couldn't help but laugh at the dumb look Laxus had.

Erza accidentally jumped into him when she dodged Mirajane's attack, which in turn made them roll backward and end up in a tangled heap of limbs. Jellal blushed and looked away, while Erza smiled at him and untangled their scarves. Sadly, their moment was ruined when the demon threw two snow balls at the back of Erza's head.

The red-head growled and whipped around, catching the next snow ball that was thrown at her, launching it in Mira's direction, and angrily speeding toward the model as well. Erza. Jellal loves her more than life itself. _'Too bad I don't deserve her though.'_ Because of the weather, the other six members of his team decided to be lazy and sleep in.

_'If they came, they probably would've had fun..'_ Coming out of his daze, Jellal witnessed Erza walking back toward him, her hair wet and (herself) sulking. Quickly, Jellal grabbed Erza's hand and ducked behind a hill of snow they had made, barely dodging a big clump of it thrown by the two S-class mages.

"Come on, I've got an idea." Jellal told Erza his plan to take them out, and she occupied a large toothy grin just before they began piling loads of snow together.

* * *

"We got 'em now!" Laxus cackled as he approached the requip and heavenly body mage with his white haired companion. Both stopped and squinted though, when they spotted something rolling towards them in the distance. Laxus raised a blonde eyebrow.

"The fu-"

"Retreat!"

Mirajane squeaked and stumbled as she tried to pull herself and Laxus farther away from the colossal, rapidly moving snow ball. Both mages huffed and puffed as they ran toward the rest of their picked up Mirajane and flung her over his shoulder, running even faster.

"Outta the way!" He boomed while pushing over an unsuspecting Sting and Yukino. Sting glared at Laxus' retreating form, his arm protectively around Yukino. "Hey what's the big ide-Ulgh!" Sting's cheeks puffed out, much like Natsu's when he felt nauseated.

Yes, they were the first ones caught in Jellal and Erza's infamous snow ball. Thinking he had lost it, Laxus stopped to take a breath, putting down mirajane in the process. He looked down, feeling something repeatedly tap his ankle."You won't get away with what you did to Sting-kun!"

Lector shouted while ineffectively punching Laxus in the leg. The blonde just looked at him, then lightly pushed him with his foot, making the cedar haired exceed fall over. Laxus laughed at the now struggling Lector who was threatening him. Mira slapped his arm, telling him to be nicer.

After watching the scene, she looked up and her eyes grew to be as wide as saucers. Without having any time to react, the blue-eyed barmaid, her companion, and a death threatening cat were lost in the suffocating confines of the "Jerza snow ball" (that's what she named it).

* * *

Juvia blocked another snow ball from hitting Gray with her arm."You know you don't have to do that, right?" He raised an eyebrow at the water mage. "Juvia doesn't mind." She lightly touched the queen crown made of ice that was resting on her head, also looking at the matching king crown on the ice mage's head.

Juvia then started to subconsciously voice out her thoughts of how much Gray loved her enough to "make her his queen". He on the other hand freaked out a little."It's not like that! I gave you a crown 'cause you're on my team, that's all!" A faint blush dusted his cheeks and he turned away from her to hide it, but covered it up by trying to hit Natsu and the others with his snow balls.

At about the same time where she almost succeeded in glomping Gray, she and her half naked partner were swept off their feet, and encased in the actively growing snow ball, which also caught most of the remaining members in the guild.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy made another medium sized snow ball, (Natsu knowing he would get Gray this time).

"Duck under _this_, ya stripper!"

As soon as he turned around, he barely had time to make a terrified face before Happy, Lucy, and himself were devoured by the monster snow ball.

* * *

Levy sat on Gajeel's shoulders, watching the patterns on the different snowflakes before they crashed into one another. "Can you believe that there isn't a single snow flake with the same design?" Gajeel grunted in response, watching Lily build a kiwi out of the packed snow. The exceed's eyes widened, much like all of the snowball's other unfortunate victims'.

Words were caught on his tongue as he pointed -while his speech faltered- at the key to their destruction. Gajeel was too late attempting to decipher what the panther was trying to say, and the trio was seized by the great sphere of crystal slush.

* * *

Cana crouched behind a boulder, hiding from Rogue after she saw him turn into a shadow. Frosch looked around too, sitting on her shoulders and tightly clutching the fabric of her sweater.

"Hm. I think we lost him."

"Fro thinks so too."

"Boo."

Cana jumped and let out a shriek after hearing the unenthusiastic voice from behind her. Scampering away from the rock, she put her hands on her knees and caught her breath. As he walked toward the two, she spoke again. "Geez, you almost made me pee myself."

"Fro thinks so too."

Rogue laughed lightly after seeing Cana glare at the green cat atop her shoulders. Sadly, the laugh and glare were short lived when yet another hopeless trio was plowed by the dense ball of coldness.

* * *

Jellal and Erza frantically pumped their arms as they chased their runaway snowball.

"Maybe if we add some friction to it, we can slow it down and stop it." Despite her heavy breathing, she managed to huff this out. Jellal nodded his head, a bit skeptical of the idea himself...Then again, who was he to judge? It was his idea to build this _monster_ in the first place.

Their plan _would've_ worked if the ball wasn't going so fast.

The minute they decided to put their hands on it, they were goners. The guild had mixed reactions to their situation. Most cheered, some panicked, some were sick, and some just acted like it was perfectly normal for them to be rolling around in a giant snowball.

"Man, I wish this thing had brakes." Half of Natsu's face was purple by now. Gray shook his head. "Pathetic." He smirked. As if it heard Natsu's wish, the snow ball suddenly stopped...After it ran into a building, that is. Poor Gray was closest to said building and got a face full of bricks.(KARMA)

Snow flew everywhere, as did some Fairy Tail, a few Sabertooth, and a Crime Sorciere mage.

Natsu slowly got to his feet, his expression angry like he was about to fight a serious battle. Everyone froze.

"That...Was...AWESOME!" The rest of the guild cheered, while Erza and Jellal facepalmed. Mirajane shivered and piped up. "I'm a bit cold now,who's up for hot chocolate?" She stood up smiling, tilting her head sideways while she fixed her winter hat.

The guild cheered once more, running toward Fairy Tail in order to warm up.

* * *

Rogue watched Cana skeptically, as she poured booze in her hot chocolate. Frosch however, sat contently, drinking his own cocoa in the safety of her lap, paying the card mage no mind. "Are you putting booze in your hot chocolate?"

"You got a problem with that, _tiger_ boy?"

"No, no, enjoy your hot booze."

Cana laughed. "I'm just messing with you." She punched his shoulder. "Here, try some." Without letting him say anything, she pored her booze in his half empty mug, and looked him in the eyes, waiting for him to taste it. After reluctantly sipping, he immediately grimaced at its bitter taste.

"So?" She eagerly waited for his reply." ." He nodded his head trying his best to smile, despite his mouth being full of spiked hot chocolate. When she looked away to down her own drink, he didn't want to pass up the chance to spit his out.

So that's exactly what he did.

Too bad Laxus was right behind the bar helping Mirajane, because he was Rogue's target. Keeping a straight face, the blonde just grabbed the closest towel to him, and walked away. "Oh, you didn't like it?" Cana started talking again, petting Frosch who was now asleep in her lap.

She pulled another bottle out of her furry blue purse and set it on the counter. "I bought it a while ago, it was pretty expensive. You should try some." Grabbing two glasses from Mira, she poured the brown liquid in both. However, she Cana handed him a glass, she spoke uncomfortably.

"Ugh. Why's it so damn hot in here?!" Rogue was grateful that Frosch left with the other sleepy exceeds, because after she spoke, Cana took her sweater off, revealing her red bra to his eyes.

Still keeping his always present straight face, Laxus glanced at Cana, then called out to Mirajane, who was a bit far from him.

"Mira, Cana's caught Gray's stripping habit." The white haired girl just smiled and laughed, shaking her head at her quirky guild mates. "Hey, I dress like this all the time!" The card mage fired back, subconsciously looking at her black skinny jeans, and beige ugg boots.

Rogue involuntarily bit his lip, feeling the foreign sensation of his pants tightening as his eyes raked over her figure. He shook his head with slight violence, scolding himself through his thoughts . _'Arg! Stop being a pervert! I've never done this before, so...why is this different?'_ "Hey, are you okay?" He looked back up to see pretty purple eyes staring at him. "Yes, I just wanted some boobs-I-I mean booze!"

Sting froze in his chair on the right side of Rogue, watching him as if he had lost his mind, the light dragon slayer actually on the verge of laughing. Reluctantly, Cana picked up the drink, talking to him once more. "Are you sure? You didn't like the last one I gave you. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you or anything."

"No it's okay, I'll just take a tit." She stopped. Did she hear that right? "I-I mean a sip-" He cleared his throat. "Is it hot in here?" Sting burst out laughing. Who knew Rogue could be so clumsy? She carefully put the glass in his shaky hand, causing the drink to spill slightly.

"Sorry."

"That's okay," Cana dismissed, watching the enticingly calm movement of of it's ripples. "wow, watch it ripple."

"Yeah, those are some veery calming nipples-I mean ripples!" He shouted almost at the top of his lungs, earning-thankfully-a _few_ stares. By this time, Sting was clutching his chest, laughing so hard that no sound could come out. Rogue quickly looked away from Cana, blushing and taking a small sip out of his glass.

_'Someone please put me out of my misery.'_ As soon as he thought this, he was rammed into by none other than Jellal. The raven head groaned. "I didn't actually mean it." His voice was muffled while his face lay on the wooden floor. Because of his laughing, Sting had actually almost joined him on said floor.

"That's for running over the whole guild with a damn snowball, dumbass!" Natsu stood, ready to fight the stronger mage. Jellal remained calm.

"It was supposed to hit Laxus and Mirajane."

"That's not an excuse!"

"Yeah, it's a _reason_."

Natsu grinned as a fiery red aura surrounded him. "Oh yeah! I've been waiting to fight you for a _long_ time!"

The heavenly body mage sighed, but nonetheless smirked. "Very well, then." A bright golden aura surrounded him while he took his stance. Both of them barely charged forward because Erza had intervened. Without batting an eyelash, she punched Natsu in the forehead, making him whimper and writhe in pain, simultaneously grabbing Jellal's ear, ignoring his protests of discomfort.

"Enough! We should better use our time by helping Mira clean up."

Everyone looked around. Most people sprinted out as soon as Erza spoke, leaving only 14 people left in the guild. Now back in his stool, Rogue sighed, aimlessly swishing around the contents of his cup. "I thought you didn't like this stuff." Sting nudged his twin.

Half listening and half not, Rogue spoke up. "No it's okay, I like it."

"Like it, or like Cana?"

Now fully paying attention, Rogue's head snapped up. "I do not like Cana." He turned away, glancing at the brunette who was gathering empty mugs from one of the nearby tables. "Yeah, mhm," Sting didn't even try to hide the fact that he didn't believe him. "in your entire existence, I have never seen you blush before."

Rogue took this into consideration, shaking his head and getting up to help the rest of the mages, leaving Sting to talk to Yukino.

"Are we done now Erza?" Natsu and Gray complained in unison. Rolling her eyes, Erza nodded her head, signaling the two to leave already. Both boys raced each other to the door, throwing themselves toward the exit. The resistance they felt was uncalled for, and they tried harder to push the thing open.

Annoyed, Gajeel walked up to them. "All right quit messin' around, idiots."

"We're not messing around, you try opening this door!" Gray gave up, and crossed his arms. "What the?" Both Gajeel and Natsu still tried opening the door, but ended up with no success. Jellal sighed in his seat next to Erza. "I was afraid this might happen." She turned around at the sound of his voice, silently asking him what he was talking about.

"We've been snowed in."


End file.
